


cabbage snarbage

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst?, Attempt at Humor, Boring, College, Crack, F/M, M/M, Side Story, Slow Burn, Woosan, bad grammar yall, baejin cuteness overload, drama will start soon, dumb, fluff?, garbage, hmmm, huehuehue, it'll get better I promise, jihyo is a boss woman uwu, lots of side ships, soobin is a cutie, yeji issa badass bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i attempted to write a random garbage fluffy restaurant au with a sprinkle of yeonbin and others , enjoy the results of this crack juseyo😬😌





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse this bad writing but i realllyy wanted to write something for them so pls leave feedback ☺💖 also i didn't know how to title this so ignore this shit title ksksks  
> 

**«characters»**

****

**choi yeonjun**

****

**choi soobin**

****

**choi beomgyu**

**olivia hye**

**hwang hyunjin**

**jung wooyoung**

**hueningkai**

**kim jihyo**

**bae jinyoung**

**kang taehyun**

**kang yeosang**

**kim yeri**

**hwang yeji**

**and more x**


	2. one

it was a particularly slow day at the small restaurant that usually was packed and bustling with life on days such as this one but the place was totally deserted and the workers stood idly in their positions.

“okay, can someone tell me why not a single customer stepped in today?” a young man behind the register, named yeonjun inquired loudly so that his coworkers could hear him. “we opened like, two hours ago where’s everyone?”

“don’t know.” shrugged his coworker, olivia beside him. “i’m going to re-clean those tables over there, i’m hella bored.” she sighs before dragging herself away from the register.

“oh!” olivia exclaims remembering something, turning around to face yeonjun. “since you’re in charge today, i report to you right?” yeonjun nodded. “okay, yeri unnie won’t be coming today because she’s sick and yeji unnie will be late because she’s got a doctors’ appointment…”

“at seven pm?” yeonjun questioned raising an eyebrow.  _ strange, weren't they usually in the morning?  _

“don’t know, just telling you what they told me....”

“thanks for infor—” 

an aggressive loud screeching from a sliding door cut yeonjun short. boisterous and quick footsteps were approaching his location. 

after sending olivia away to her duties a pouty jinyoung and a bored looking hyunjin appeared in front of him. 

  
  


“yeonjun hyung! where’s everyone? i'm kinda bored there chopping those stank cabbages…” whined jinyoung

"uh, i honestly do not know. i opened the shop today as jihyo instructed me to and—" 

"y'all!" 

_ wow people sure do love to interrupt him and today _

_ " _ who the hell opened the restaurant today?" 

_ uh-oh. it's boss.  _

everyone looked at yeonjun. the said boy standing like a deer caught in the headlights behind the register. 

"uhm, me?" he responded meekly as the boss, ms. sana approached. 

jihyo approached the register angrily, sliding the sign closer to the scared looking boy. 

"could you please,  _ pretty please, _ tell me why in the  _ world _ , this sign was showing closed?" 

"i— uh, well..."

  
  


"uh what yeonjun? give me one reason not to throw your ass out of here. " 

the boss of the restaurant leaned forward slightly to look at the dark haired boy in the eye. 

yeonjun was sweating bullets, his mind was fried and hyunjin snickering in the corner wasn't helping. time seemed to be frozen at that moment. jihyo's icy stare glued onto him. 

"excuse me, are you open?" 

💌 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howd u like it?!?! the others will appear soon dont worry 😌  
> but the only bad thing is that the chaps will be as short or maybe a little bit longer if possible as this one sorry..


End file.
